


Mo Dao Zu Shi Fanfiction - The Love Adventure of Napa Cabbages and Piggies

by Yukkie



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師
Genre: BL, Cute, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Funny, M/M, cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukkie/pseuds/Yukkie
Summary: Piggy Wei Ying, "Hi, Mr Cabbage. What is your name?"Cabbage Lan Zhan, "..."Piggy Wei Ying, "Huh? You can't speak?"Cabbage Lan Zhan, "..."Piggy Wei Ying is slightly confused. He thought that most fruits or vegetables could speak. In this situation, he met a vegetable that couldn't talk. He felt it's kinda new to him, and got interested in it.Piggy Wei Ying, "Hmm. You're pretty interesting. You're the first one the vegetable that couldn't talk."Cabbage Lan Zhan, "..."Piggy Wei Ying, "..." Why this guy so quiet?!
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Stealing Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Yukkie.  
> Mostly everyone knew me from an MDZS Blogger, but this blogger already inactive. You can find me in @Sak_KieTS in Twitter~ Today I'm bringing another fanfiction that was posted in my blogger in past. ♥◟(◕◡◕)◞♥  
> Actual Released time: 26 September 2018  
> [This is only fanfiction. It differs from the original novel of MXTX.] (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)

**Episode 1 "Stealing Part 1"**

(26/9/2018)

* * *

One day, there are three piggies that always visit Farmer Qiren's farm. They always steal the crops planted by Farmer Qiren. Until this one day, they plan to steal again. And their object is _"Napa Cabbage"._

Piggy Wei Ying carefully look at any cabbages on the field, _"Hey, which cabbage are have high-quality one?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng frowned, _"From what I hear from our brothers... they said that the one has forehead ribbon is the most high-quality one. You don't plan to want to steal it aren't you?!"_

Piggy Wei Ying smiled, _"Why not? don't tell me you're scared? you have become a scaredy-cat?"_

Piggy Jiang Cheng slightly sneered, _"Who are you calling scaredy-cat?!"_

Piggy Wei Ying laughed, _"Then what? hahaha... then what do you want? if you're scared, you can go."_

Piggy Jin Ling paled, _"Uncle... don't go... please.."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng sighed, _"Who said I'm scared? I'm not!"_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"Then let's go! don't waste the time anymore, otherwise, Farmer Qiren is coming back soon!"_

The three piggies walking quietly toward to Napa Cabbage farm. Walking for quite a time. Finally, they found it. 

Piggy Jin Ling, _"Hey... Is that the one uncle mentioned just now?"_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"Hmm... How lucky, we found it in less than a minute."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"Hey look, there's three cabbage with forehead ribbon."_

Piggy Wei Ying, _"Hmm~~ Since it's three cabbage, let's split it. Since we're also three. I chose the one with a stoic face."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng annoyed, _"Who said you can choose it first?! Hmph... then I chose the one with longer height and stand beside yours..."_

Piggy Jin Ling is angry, _"Unfair! How can you two choose first!!!"_

Piggy Wei Ying sighed, _"Piggy Jin Ling... We're elders. of course, we choose first."_

Piggy Jin Ling, _"B-But!! uhh..."_

Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"Who goes first?"_

Piggy Wei Ying and Piggy Jin Ling look at Piggy Jiang Cheng with an evil smile.

_"Of course...IT'S YOU."_

After a while, Piggy Jiang Cheng started to take action. He looks around the Cabbage's farm. And sneakily walk to his object. And quickly took the Cabbage, and runs as fast as he can to Piggy Wei Ying and Piggy Jin Ling's side  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"Huff, my heart gonna fall down from my body."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Pfft! Guess this is my turn."_

  
Piggy Wei Ying looks around the farm again, he walks around and just then he saw a bigger cabbage than before one. He runs to that cabbage and took it away.  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Hi, Mr Cabbage. What is your name?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying frowned, _"Huh? You can't speak?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying is slightly confused. He thought that most fruits or vegetables could speak. In this situation, he met a vegetable that couldn't talk. He felt it's kinda new to him, and got interested in it.  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Hmm. You're pretty interesting. You're the first one the vegetable that couldn't talk."_

Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_  
  
And then Piggy Wei Ying took that cabbage and walk toward Piggy Jiang Cheng and Piggy Jin Ling's side. And he told the fact about this vegetable couldn't talk.  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng snorted, _"Huh? He couldn't talk? Are you sure?"_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling, _"Really? It's the first time I met this kind of vegetable."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Believe me will you..."_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"But, why do you take it? Who knows that vegetable has some kind of disease that he couldn't talk?"_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Nothing. I just felt..... Interesting."_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"You're not into something evil weren't you?"_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying startled, _"Are you my mind-reader? How did you know everything that I was thinking right now?"_  
 _  
_Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"Excuse me? I already met you for quite a long time. How could I don't know what you're thinking? You're being ridiculous."_  
 _  
_Piggy Wei Ying laughed, _"Pfft. You're right tho. Yeah, yeah. You're Mr Mind-reader. So? the last one is Piggy Jin Ling. Will he bring it with success?"_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"Who knows..."_  
  
While those two are talking, Piggy Jin Ling has started his own hunting. He looks around while walking to Cabbage's farm. And he stopped in front of a cabbage. He held it in his arms. And walking to ambush and hide at there. Suddenly there's a voice came out.  
  
Cabbage Lan Yuan, _"You're pretty."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling stunned, _"You... You..."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Yuan smiled, _"I'm Cabbage Lan Yuan. You can call me A Yuan."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling sulked, _"I...I'm Jin Ling..."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Yuan laughed, _"What a pretty name you have."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling blushed, _"Do...don't call me pretty. I'm a boy, you know?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Yuan smiled, _"But, you're pretty as a girl."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling, _"W...what?!"_  
  
Before we knew it, its afternoon now. Those two piggies have waited for more than thirty minutes yet still doesn't have any news about Piggy Jin Ling. They worried that he got caught or something happened to him. They also worried their time is limited. Because Farmer Qiren soon will come back. And then...  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng angrily, _"Shit. Where is this Jin Ling goes?!"_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Did something happened to him?"_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"I can't wait anymore. I will go find that brat!"_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng runs sneakily to Cabbage's farm and left alone Piggy Wei Ying and his cabbage.  
  
Piggy Wei Ying sulked, _"Tch, where is this brat..."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying somehow started to thinks of something evil.   
  
Piggy Wei Ying smiled, _"Hey... Mr Cabbage... You... really can't talk?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, "..."

Suddenly Cabbage Lan Zhan jumped from his arms and faced to him.  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"I... can talk."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Pfft. I know it... that's why I said there's no way a muted cabbage in this world."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"What."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Nothing, since you can talk. Why don't you answered my question just now?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying sulked, _"Ai? Don't ignore me again."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"..." tsk tsk! this guy is so boring!_  
 _  
_Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"Pathetic"_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying stunned, _"W...what?"_  
  
While they're talking. Piggy Jiang Cheng currently runs around to find his nephew. Suddenly he dropped his cabbage.  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"Ah?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan, _"Are you okay?"_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng shocked, _"Y...you.."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan smiled, _"You... looked pale."_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng, _"Ah... sorry I dropped you. I'm fine, I just worried my nephew."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan, _"I'm fine. You don't need to felt guilty."_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng felt his mind so uncomfortable, _"S...sorry."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan worried, _"You looked doesn't fine at all. Let's rest there."_  
  
Piggy Jiang Cheng feels dizzier, _"B...but..."_  
  
Suddenly Piggy Jiang Cheng can't hold any more and fainted to Cabbage Lan Huan's arms.  
  
To be continued.  
  



	2. Stealing Part 2

**  
  
Episode 2 "Stealing Part 2"  
  
** (22/05/2020)

* * *

  
Cabbage Lan Huan tightly hold the piggy in his arms, "..."  
  
Suddenly a voice sounded in the bush and appear a shadow of something approaching, Cabbage Lan Huan stiffed in the place while holding the piggy. Then a piggy appears behind the bush with cabbage with him. The piggy face paled and running to him.  
  
Piggy Jin Ling nervously run over, _"Uncle!"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan, _"You are..."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling muffled his voice, _"I-I'm Piggy Jin Ling,"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan, _"You and him..."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling, _"He is my uncle!"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan, _"Oh."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling, _" You are..."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan, _"I'm Cabbage Lan Huan... I just met your uncle by chance."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling, _"Ah, I see... thanks for holding him, you're tired, right? let me hold him. Cabbage Lan Yuan, can you..."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Yuan, _"Yes."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling holds the fainted piggy in his arms and felt worried, _"Cabbage Lan Huan... thank you."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan, _"En."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Yuan comforts Piggy Jin Ling, _"Are you okay?"_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling give small smile, _"I'm fine... Do you see another piggy beside me and my uncle...?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Huan shakes his head, _"Is there one more...?"_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling, _"Yes. He is my other uncle."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Yuan, _"Probably he will come back soon, let's just wait for a while."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling, _"Okay..."_  
  
Piggy Jin Ling anxiously holding his uncle, Piggy Jiang Cheng and worried his other uncle whereabouts. He hopes his other uncle to quickly come back here, otherwise, the farmer is soon returning here. If they don't go quickly, they might be beaten to death by this farmer. While Piggy Jin Ling worrying about his other uncle, what is this 'other uncle' currently doing?  
  
Piggy Wei Ying walking while holding his small cabbage, _"Seems like the farmer is soon returning, wonder where are they..."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"..."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying pouted, _"You being silent again! come say something!"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"Why are you taking me?"_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying scratched his head, _"By feeling, ba"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan look on this piggy face silently, _"..." He..._  
  
Piggy Wei Ying blushed, _"Why are you looking at me... is there something in my face?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"No."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying, _"Then?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan sternly said, _"You're ugly."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying felt his world suddenly crumble and immediately snapped, _"WHAT?!"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan ignore his bickering and starting to think in his mind. When he looking at this piggy's face, he felt a squeeze in his heart. He felt this feeling quite a stranger for him and curious to find it out. On the other hand, Piggy Wei Ying still mad at him and keep scolding this cabbage not only quite muted and blind at the same time! He is driven to very mad!  
  
Piggy Wei Ying angrily said, _"Don't you know? among a lot of piggies, at last, I'm in top 10 most handsome piggy?! Are you damn blind?!"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"Then show me something."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying shocked on the spot, _"What do you mean?"_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"Show me something prove you're good looking both in face and heart."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying becomes speechless by the words, _"..."_  
  
Cabbage Lan Zhan, _"Show me what you' ve got."_  
  
Piggy Wei Ying arrogantly said, _"Of course I will show it to you and make you regret saying me ugly!!!!"_  
  
The madness fight between piggy and cabbage is made from today before they know the farmer has come back already!  
  
To be Continued.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Link Tree, so you can find me anywhere that stated in the Link Tree 🍑  
> \---> https://linktr.ee/Yukkie
> 
> Buy me a coffee to support me more chapter! ●○●○●○●○ https://ko-fi.com/brightcherryblossoms


	3. Plan to Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Important Notice]  
> This fanfiction I've decided to post in Noveltoon publicly. So, the upcoming new chapter might be slower than Noveltoon one but the updates on AO3 will still be going on. 
> 
> How to find the "fanfiction" on Novel toon?  
> 1\. Download Noveltoon Apps in Google Play Store.  
> 2\. Register an account (If you do not have an account on Noveltoon.)  
> 3\. Search "Mo Dao Zu Shi Fanfiction - The Love Adventure of Napa Cabbages and Piggies" in the apps.  
> 4\. Then you might found the Novel! (Note: You need to be in English version on Noveltoon to be able to find my fanfiction!)
> 
> P.S. Remember to Subscribe to the fanfiction so you get the further updates notification also don't forget to give a Thumbs up on each chapter you've read to support me! since it's FREE to like and subscribe!

  
  
**Episode 3 "Plan to Escape"**

(14/7/2020)  
  


* * *

  
Cabbage Lan Zhan sternly said, "I'm looking forward."

Piggy Wei Ying, "Hmph!"

Piggy Wei Ying walking while holding the cabbage, suddenly he felt anxious and quickly hide in the nearest bush. He looks sneakily behind the bush.

Farmer Qiren walking straightly with a sack of fertilizer, "Hmm, It's almost night time."

Piggy Wei Ying holding the cabbage tightly and mummer inside his heart.

_Oh my god! The Uncle farmer is back!!! I need to find Piggy Jiang Cheng and Piggy Jin Ling!!! NEED TO BE FAST_!

He quietly walking to another bush step by step without looking back. After a while, he thought that it's already quite far, and didn't hesitate to run as fast as he can leaving the place to find his brother and nephew. However, he doesn't know that Farmer Qiren knows his existence while he runs away. He looks at the small pig's leg print left behind by Piggy Wei Ying.

Farmer Qiren coldly sneered, "So, a pig invade my place... Good... Good!"

Farmer A heard the words and glanced at Farmer Qiren, "Really? Seriously, is it that famous pig trio that been stealing crops from us? I really want to find them and roast them! Argh!"

Farmer B scratched his head, "These trios really so hard to catch, how about we team up and catch them?"

Farmer Qiren, "Hmm, seems reasonable. Come with me to the house, we will take guns and rope."

Farmer A, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go!"

Farmer Qiren calms down his emotions, and calmly walk to inside his house and find a rope and a weapon at the cabinet. He reloads some bullet on the rifle he took and went outside. While, Piggy Wei Ying in chaos on thinking run away from the farm, finally he found his companions.

Piggy Wei Ying relaxed and run toward them, "Piggy Jin Ling! Piggy Jiang-- Huh?! What happen to him?!

Piggy Jin Ling heard the voice and turn his head on him, "Uncle! You finally come!"

Piggy Wei Ying, "So, what happens to Piggy Jiang Cheng?"

Piggy Jin Ling, "Uncle seems like heat stroke..."

Piggy Wei Ying, "Did you give him a sip of water?"

Piggy Jin Ling, "Yeah, I already gave him."

Piggy Wei Ying, "Then, let's make it quick. Uncle farmer is back already."

Piggy Jin Ling shocked, "Really?! Oh my god! We're dead this time!"

Piggy Wei Ying flicks hardly at his dumb nephew's forehead, "Stop! we will go out from here safely!"

Piggy Jin Ling tearfully said, "Okay... But, did that Uncle farmer saw you?"

Piggy Wei Ying, "Probably not, I do run while he didn't look at us... with this guy."

Cabbage Lan Zhan sternly said, "Brother."

Cabbage Lan Huan, "Ah, it's Cabbage Lan Zhan ah."

Piggy Jin Ling confused, "You two... are siblings?"

Piggy Wei Ying, "That's surprising! look you two for a while, you two really look alike!"

Cabbage Lan Yuan, "Ah.. ahaha."

Piggy Jin Ling, "Then what about this guy?"

Cabbage Lan Huan shyly said, "Ah... he is our nephew."

Piggy Jin Ling, "Woah... It's a Cabbage's family ah, Uncle!"

Piggy Wei Ying, "..." Unbelievable!

Piggy Jiang Cheng tiredly said, "So, when we're going to go out from here."

Piggy Jin Ling, "!!!"

Piggy Wei Ying, "You finally open your eyes! How are you? Can you move?"

Piggy Jiang Cheng tried to move his body but only to be falling down, "Seems to be... cannot."

Piggy Jin Ling, "Ah! then what should we do!"

Cabbage Lan Huan, "How about, I carry you?"

Piggy Jiang Cheng, "No, wait. We're a thief and we steal you guys from your home... Is it fine for you guys to leave with us?"

Piggy Wei Ying scratched his head, "To be honest, we just want to try to steal you guys and let you guys go later..."

Cabbage Lan Yuan, "Is it because... You guys deliberately want to anger the Farmer?"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Link Tree, so you can find me anywhere that stated in the Link Tree 🍑  
> \---> https://linktr.ee/Yukkie
> 
> Buy me a coffee to support me in more chapters! ●○●○●○●○ https://ko-fi.com/brightcherryblossoms  
> Tip me on Noveltoon now for new upcoming chapters to be released faster! 🍑

**Author's Note:**

> Has everyone enjoyed my this small special fanfiction? ♥♥♥  
> Thanks for those who already read this long-- fanfiction... maybe (?)  
> To--- be continued!  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos to encourage me for more! ♥


End file.
